Vibrators are erotic toys which serve the purpose of sexual stimulation and massage, and they can also have human medical applications. To this end, the vibrator generates vibrations or, in more general terms, oscillations and/or movements, which are usually produced by an electric motor with an off-center weight. In order to stimulate a person using the vibrator, the vibrator is brought into contact with especially sensitive body parts such as the external or internal sex organs.
Vibrators which are placed on sensitive body parts are adapted in particular to the anatomy of the female body. The body parts in question are stimulated by the vibrations generated by the vibrator.
A vibrator of this type is described in, for example, GB 2 479 735 A and comprises a flat, essentially triangular shape. The known vibrator also comprises a display field and a control pad on the outside surface of its housing to facilitate the activation of its functions. The vibration is generated by an electric motor, which rotates an off-center weight on its drive shaft. The power is supplied by a battery, preferably rechargeable, located in the housing. The disadvantage of this known vibrator is that it is controlled by way of the outward-facing control pad; this is disadvantageous because of the inconvenience attendant on the need to remove the vibrator from its position on the body when the user wishes to change from one function to another. In addition, there is no way to anchor the vibrator in its functional position.
The erotics industry makes most of its sales today over the Internet, especially by providing photographs and videos against payment of a fee. To an increasing extent, interaction between the customer and the service provider is also becoming more widespread, such as that made possible by the use of application programs (“apps”) to communicate via web cams or smartphones, wherein the customer receives video and audio signals from a service provide over the Internet in real time. With the further development of the technical possibilities, there is a search for new modes of communication and interaction between customer and service provider over the Internet medium. The use of a vibrator by the service providers is a popular variant.
In the age of global data exchange on social networks, furthermore, the sharing of data has greatly increased. To an equal extent the technical possibilities for controlling electrical devices of all types through the use of application programs, so-called “apps”, which are available for smartphones, tablet computers, and other mobile computing devices, are also increasing.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a vibrator of simple structure and small dimensions, which can be produced at low cost, is adapted to wireless data communications exchange and can thus be operated wirelessly, and can be easily anchored in its functional position.